injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Gaslight
Strategy His SP1 can be chained to his heavy combo, joining the likes of Wonder Woman (except Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice) and most versions of Superman. Just like Green Arrow/Rebirth, only the LAST HIT of his SP2, “The Worst of Times”, can KO the opponent. However, if a DOT was applied beforehand, it can knock out the opponent on earlier hits and transfer the following damage to the next one. The grenade Batman throws upon enemy tag-in can result in a knockout, if the enemy is extremely low on health. The chance to activate the first part of his passive seems to be 100%, meaning he will throw a flame grenade upon every enemy tag-in. It is unclear if the activation chance for his passive will be nerfed in the next patch. Be mindful that Batman cannot attack/block for a short period of time(around 1~2 seconds) right after using an SP, making him extremely vulnerable to enemy attacks. It is suggested to use Batman's SP1 more often instead of his SP2. Batman's SP2 does not knock back the opponent unless it lands unblocked, giving Batman no time to recover; his SP1 however, lets Batman retreat for a short distance, sufficient enough to last the vulnerable timeframe. Passive If Batman is stunned or uses an SP to KO an enemy, he will not throw a grenade if another character tags into the match. Interactions Good With *[[Catwoman/Arkham Knight|'Catwoman/Arkham Knight']]: Catwoman's passive means all DOT that is affecting the enemy if she has used one of her specials cannot be rinsed by tagging out. Therefore Catwoman can use her special, then tag in Batman/Gaslight and none of the DOT will be rinsed by tagging out. *[[Hawkgirl/Prime|'Hawkgirl/Prime']]: Her passive will allow Batman's teammates to tag in and out more quickly, thus applying the Swarm of Bats more often. Furthermore, her snare synergizes with Batman's DoT effects. *[[Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight|'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight']]: Her surprise attack on opponent tag-in will add to Batman's BURN, doubling down on damage *[[Catwoman/Batman Returns|'Catwoman/Batman Returns']]: As Batman can apply DOT in three different ways, she can make it more effective due to her passive. Good Against *Any character or gear that has a tag-in effect, such as Bane/Luchador, Raven/Rebirth, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain and etc. as Batman’s passive renders these abilities useless. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': Sinestro's strategy involves lots of forced tag-outs, but this force-tagging would cause more bats to overwhelm him, resulting in more damage done to Sinestro. *[[Hawkgirl/Prime|'Hawkgirl/Prime']]: Constant tagging would backfire on Hawkgirl's team as Batman will continuously throw grenades when they tag in. Furthermore, he will evade the snare on tag-in. Countered By *[[Scorpion/Klassic|'Scorpion/Klassic']]: Scorpion is immune to BURN, so Batman's grenade will do very little to him. *[[Aquaman/Injustice 2|'Aquaman/Injustice 2']]: As long as Aquaman has power to spend, Aquaman can rinse off both of Batman's BURN (from his passive) and BLEED (from his SP1) effects and place them on Batman with doubled the effect. *'Batman/Arkham Knight' : Batman/Arkham Knight can choose to have DoT immunity, effectively hindering Batman/Gaslight's passive and SP1. *'Static/Prime': Static's SP1 is a guaranteed STUN as long as it hits unblocked. A STUNNED Batman will not throw a grenade when his opponents switch. This is good news for Batman/Insurgency , Hawkgirl/Earth 2 , and The Flash/Earth 2 as they all can tag in, avoid the grenade, and proceed to take advantage of their respective passives. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Trivia * He is the first Batman character to have a different status inflicted on SP1 other than stun. ** That being said, he still shares the same SP1 animation as Batman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Arkham Knight and Batman/Flashpoint, although he throws daggers instead of batarangs. * He shares the same base stats as Aquaman/Injustice 2 and is tied with Aquaman/Injustice 2 , Batman/Flashpoint, Superman/Blackest Night, Superman/Injustice 2, & Superman/New 52 with the highest overall base stats at 2800 damage/health combined. * Batman/Gaslight is the most expensive directly-promotable character, tied with Batgirl/Arkham Knight, Deadshot/Suicide Squad, Killer Croc/Arkham, and Superman/New 52 at 495,000 Credits. * He is also the second character to have a different name for their SP1, the first being Jessica Cruz/Rebirth. * When using his Super Move, instead of Batarangs, he throws his Grenades. * He is able to bypass Hawkgirl/Prime's passive partially: he disappears shortly and evades the SNARED effect when Hawkgirl tags in (Batman will still throw the grenade), but is unable to evade the effect when Hawkgril tags out. * This version of Batman comes from Earth-19 of the Multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Bleed Category:Burn Category:DOT damage Category:Tag effect Category:Cards Category:DOT added to special